Stone
The Spiritual magic of stone can be used by Bashers . There are 4 kinds of bashers. All bashers share a powerful hierro, as well as inhuman strength in their upper and lower bodies. Crisas: '''Uncommon bashers whose main featured ability is the power to summon and manipulate crystal based stone, as well as glass. Most forms of the crystal summoned are usually in pure hexagonal shape, but powerful and well trained bashers can create fully formed crystal weapons to use in seconds. '''Sabaans: Extrememly Common bashers, these people make up nearly 80% of all bashers, they can manipulate stone and rock, but not dirt or earth, They can lift and temporarily levitate stone boulders in shapeless forms, or distinct well formed shaped, mainly cuboid in nature. A common form of transporation for these bashers is to move the stone beneath their feet forward, so they appear to be gliding across the ground. Dulas: '''Rare bashers whose powers are linked to both crystal and stone forms. These few individuals can wield stone as well as crystal and glass as if there is no common difference in their constructive properties. Stone in its raw form is used mainly for building, where as crystal is used for research and fighting. Glass is a medium between the two, in which they cannot actually create glass merely control its melting properties. '''Sèichos: Common bashers whose powers are limited to sand, often called sand rats by many non sand enriched. The most common place these enriched are found is in the desert on Tala Genyi . Their unique ability to control sand allows them to create sand storms uncovering lost treasures as well as blinding enemies for a quick escape. They can solidify their sand into a hard packed substance, almost magnetizing themselves to the ground. or make the area around them or anyone soft and deep, creating quicksand or sinkholes in the desert to bring up ground water in case of near dehydration. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of stone in the world of Cuocir, is building, this is the main sustanence land based buildings are made from, with metal support beams or wooden exteriors to finish the actual building is usually a stone based form. Stone was one of the original 9 elements learned from The Elemental Dragons . As far as living memory has recorded, Roshan , god of stone was a Dulas. Stone cities are often carved into the mountains and earth in order to create long straight tunnels with natural windows that provide an excellent weather proof seal as well as the way the stone is carved from the inside out so that should an earthquake strike any part of the city, no damage whatsoever will occur, or hardly be noticed at all. Stone houses are usually constructed with lumber first, metal supports inside the walls and roof, and then filled with stone in the gaps, Ground stone mixed with adhesive and sand is used to lay bricks as a near mortar substance in place of single form walls, to give a rustic interior to many a home. Stone is believed to be the essence of strength and is associated with the colors brown and tan. The seal of stone is a circular stone with a green crystal in the center. Although stone is often portrayed by a large green crystal instead. Use in Employment Stone types are the most common types of workers as they are the physically strongest. '''Construction: '''Many sabaans on floating cities keep the island city benaeth attached firmly and crush or carry stones on the docks above. Because their skin has a harder hierro, they can take more damage from falling materials and have a a greater resitance to pain allowing them to go into the more dangerous parts of the construction area with less protective gear on as their fellow non basher workers. '''Island Construction: '''A group of bashers teamed up in Vehrod city at the college in order to help build new islands around the city from the originating mountains beneath, building a rocky base, a sandy near beach upper part and crystal veins interlaced throughout the core of the islands. This team of builders is known as The Vehrod Basher Builder Program. Although not all the members of the basher builder team are bashers, this is for the need of soil and plant life on the surface of the island as well as clean water and other anmities the islands would need. Bashers being the hardest working of any employed Talasians, get paid a higher amount by comparison per hour. '''Minting: '''Bashers, Windriders and Jeijeikai are in cooperative working as of currently to make the Talas Isles Mint. Together they construct and distribute the currency of the Isles to the inhabitants. The design for the currency was envisioned by bashers, built by jeijeikai and ferried around by windriders. The carving and detailing is done by hand and is unique on each piece of currency. No two are alike in any way. These differences are so small however, it is impossible to see a differnce with the naked eye. '''Arena Combat: '''Bashers being stronger in nature are a common sight at most arenas they tend to fight with no armor and limited weapons, preferring to defeat their opponents with their bare hands. They also work as repairer in arena to fix any damage done during a bout, these jobs are more often filled by smaller and weaker bashers whose abilities are limited to physical labour rather than full on sparring combat.